


[宽歪]Decay

by swyy132



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swyy132/pseuds/swyy132





	[宽歪]Decay

1

重案组最近很闲。

顾名思义，重案组就是有案子的时候忙成狗，没案子的时候闲的恨不得养条狗。距离上一次结案已经过了小半个月，虽说最后那犯人跑的特别快，大家追了好几条街才抓着人，把犯人移交完毕后一个个都差点趴在办公桌上睡过去。不过重案组里都是些年轻人，休息了没多久就又都坐不住了，可结案之后确实没什么事干，大家只好天天在办公室里聊天扯皮，偶尔去别的组看看能不能帮个忙。那天Ozil过来要资料，看到他们这幅样子，还半开玩笑地说，就你们这样，被说成税金小偷还真不过分。

于是当收到通知说隔壁组接手了一桩骚扰案但缺人手的时候，整个重案组立刻主动请缨把案子拿了过来，几个小警察还特意把办公室都打扫了一遍，就差没挂上气球再拉个写着热烈欢迎的横幅了。

报案人是个叫Lisa的知名YouTuber，大二学生，确实和视频里一样面容姣好身体态优美，在发绳上穿个小铃铛是她的标志性打扮，走起路来叮当作响。她的经纪人声称在大约两周前Lisa开始陆续收到写着“请和我结婚”的匿名信，不过由于粉丝众多她早已对此司空见惯，并没有放在心上。然而，就在一周前这些匿名信突然变得激进了许多，而且频率大大增加。而就在今天上午，出席完某个活动的Lisa发现家里有人翻动过的痕迹，若干套内衣内裤也不翼而飞，便当机立断地报了警。

其实这桩案子难度并不算大，搜证走访完之后大家在心里基本都把嫌疑人锁定在Lisa的大学同学John身上，时间基本完全吻合，作案动机十分充足，只是警方一直没能找到他入室偷窃衣物的直接证据，因此检方也没办法保证起诉一定成功，过了四十八小时只能无奈放人。可就过了两天，事情又有了转机：法证部地毯式搜寻终于从嫌疑人家中储藏室角落一个真空袋里验到了和Lisa内衣上相同的纤维和同款内衣皂成分，现场的同事又再接再厉找到了一把匹配Lisa公寓门锁的万能钥匙。虽然还不能称之为直接证据，但至少够把人再抓回来慢慢审。所以当全组会议上Kimmich说完这些新情报后，大家都觉得破案在即，神色自然就轻松了不少，除了刚接完电话返回会议室的Reus。

“你刚刚没听到，Joshua提出了几个证据，够拿一张逮捕令了。”  
Ton把会议内容简单概括了一下。

“没必要了，Toni。”  
Reus深吸了一口气，把手机往桌上随手一扔，然后疲惫地开了口。  
“刚收到的消息，我们的嫌疑人被发现死于自己家中，疑似自杀。”

 

“死了？！”  
Kimmich一脸的难以置信。

“疑似自杀？”  
Brandt皱着眉头问道。

“分局说是因为搜出了遗书，不过具体情况我也不清楚。”

“那就都别在这坐着了，会议中断，先去现场再说。”  
Toni简洁地指挥道，这种关头他永远是最冷静的那一个。

全速赶到几公里开外的案发地点也就用了十分钟不到，按照惯例，Reus和Toni直接钻进警戒线戴上手套鞋套进了现场，剩下的则呆在原地待命顺便帮助维持秩序。

这间公寓对于一个独居学生而言面积大到有些奢侈，不久前他们还因为那桩骚扰案把屋子翻了个底朝天，但它现在又变回了原先那副干净整洁的样子，看上去反而不像是一个男孩住的地方。墙上多了一个木质架子，上面摆了一排排死者和一个年轻女孩的合影。那个女孩是死者的妹妹，前几天查骚扰案的时候见过几面，听分局的同事说她是遗体的第一发现人。

死者被发现时仰面躺在大门左手边自己房间里的床上，衣着和头发都很整齐，两人踏进房间时Ozil已经带着助手开始工作了。

“死因是急性氰化物中毒，没有明显外伤，死亡时间说不准，这房间暖气开的还挺足。”  
Ozil不急不慢地说道。

“难怪。”  
Toni点点头。死者穿着短袖，满手臂的粉红色红斑，就算他这个外行人也能看出来。  
“能知道到底是哪一种吗？”

“法证那边的已经把呕吐物拿回去化验了，我这里也得等到回去解剖。”  
Ozil叹了口气。  
“这人是不是你们最近一直盯着？”

“是啊，前天羁押期到了只能放出来，本来说可以申逮捕令了，没想到还来这么一出。”  
Reus皱着眉说道。  
“能马上送解剖吗？”

“没问题。”  
Ozil点头，这时Hummels在门口挥了挥手，身后站着一个面色煞白很明显还没从惊吓中缓过来的小姑娘。

“报案人？”  
Reus大步走出了房间，Toni随手关上了门。

“没错。”  
Hummels说道，把一个装在证物袋里的手机递给了Reus。  
“我问过一遍了，她说她在昨晚十点左右接到死者的电话，说有东西要给她，让她今天早上九点来这里取一次，如果发现没人在家就在邮箱里自取钥匙。她准时到达后敲门没有应答，以为哥哥正好外出，去取了钥匙后开门，在卧室里发现了尸体，遂报警。”

“通话是十点零三分到十点零七分，一共四分钟。”  
Reus翻了翻，短短两天内多出了快十条和备注“妹妹”的号码的通话记录，时长从三十秒到十分钟不等。  
“你哥哥还跟你说了什么吗？”

“是……是我问哥哥到底要给我……什么，他一直说，等我明天来了……就知道了。我觉得很奇怪……因为哥哥……以前从来都不会这么说……”  
女孩低着头，说话一顿一顿的。

“所以讲了四分钟对吧。”  
Toni叹了口气。  
“你是在哪里和你哥哥通的电话？”

“我男友家里……通话时他一直在边上听着。”  
女孩接过Reus递过来的纸笔，写下男友的名字和地址，可能由于太过悲伤有几次连笔都拿不住。

“通话的时候你有发现什么异常，比如钥匙？”

“没有……因为从小……就一直这样……父母还在世的时候……如果都出门了就会把钥匙放在邮箱里。”

“其实我爸妈也是。”  
不知是否为了缓和气氛，Hummels突然冒出了一句。  
“只是后来有一次我把邮箱钥匙弄丢了，全家人只好站在外面等了半个多小时，最后还是我砸开玻璃进去的。”

“你别跟人家相提并论好吗。”  
Reus翻了个白眼，女孩的脸上勉强挤出了个笑容。  
“得先麻烦你回警局做个笔录，辛苦你了。男朋友那边我们会去核实，一定会早日破案。”

女孩点点头，跟着Hummels一起坐上了警车。

尸体已经运走了，几个年轻的法证也陆续带着证物回局里去化验，一时间只剩下Reus, Toni以及法证部的头儿Lewandowski还留在现场。

黑发的波兰人摘下手套，用手背抹了把额上的汗，站在客厅中央再次环顾室内，这是他结束一次取证的标志。

“你们都怎么看？”  
Toni问道。  
“分局说很可能是自杀。”

“现在还不好说。”  
Reus摇了摇头。

“电脑里确实有封遗书，最后一次修改在今天凌晨一点二十一。”  
Lewandowski说道。  
“只不过这台电脑是新买的，几乎是台裸机。”

“因为他以前那台在我们这里扣着呢。”  
Reus叹了口气。  
“遗书怎么写的？”

“大概就是，自己任性的行为给Anna添了很多麻烦，很对不起她，希望以死谢罪。”  
Lewansowski干巴巴地笑了笑。  
“他还说本来准备用氰化钠和Anna一起死的，但是最后还是决定全部用来自杀了。”

“Anna是Lisa的真名，不过大学同学加脑残粉的话知道真名倒也没什么奇怪的。”

“他妹妹叫Anastasia，昵称是Anna。”  
Reus挺没头没脑地来了一句。

“说到这个，他们兄妹俩的关系好像不是一般的好啊。”  
Toni说道。

“他们的父母都是十年前的XX123空难的遇害者，没有别的亲人了。”  
Lewandowski轻声说道。

“跟我一样，只不过我上了飞机，他俩没上。”  
Reus很坦然地说。  
“那住这么一间公寓也说得通了，航空公司给的赔偿金再加上保险，买个房子绰绰有余。”

“分局那边看样子是想以自杀结案了。这栋公寓附近都没有安装监控摄像，真要查起来难度也不小。”  
Toni看了眼手机，一条条的消息提醒看得有些令人眼花。  
“不管怎么说，再待下去媒体就要来了，先回局里吧。”

 

解剖报告和Ozil在现场的看法几乎完全一致，推定死亡时间在今天凌晨一点到三点，与电脑上遗书的最后修改时间也吻合。在死者的胃部残留物、呕吐物及桌上的水杯里中都验出了含有致死含量的氰化氢。在死者房间的垃圾桶里找到一根留有氰化钠粉末的试管，经化验和大学实验室存放的为同一种。至于为何没能发现遭窃，法证给出的结论是有少量的碳酸氢钠掺在储存的氰化钠里，总质量并没有发生变化，而且两者外观相似，即使是他们也没有在第一时间发现这一点。

关于那台电脑，店员证实这是昨天下午六点关门前死者亲自来店购买，没有精挑细选而是直接买下一台最便宜的。键盘上的属于死者的指纹则基本集中于主键盘区和空格键。根据记录，下午七点左右电脑开机，激活完Windows之后，到晚上十点二十七分死者打开Word之前没有进行任何操作。根据Word保留的历史记录，死者到十二点十一分才开始打字，但直到凌晨一点二十一最后一次修改之前几乎没有停过。

从电脑店回到公寓需要一个小时的车程，在开始编辑遗书前的三个半小时他做了什么，也在Muller结束对Lisa的问讯后有了答案。今天早上Lisa在门口收到一个装着她遭窃的内衣物的纸箱，附一张写了对不起的卡片，但Lisa还是看都不看就扔楼梯间了。从死者的公寓开到Lisa那儿单程至少需要二十分钟，楼道监控在晚上九点四十五拍到了一个穿的跟企鹅一样的人抱着箱子放在了Lisa门口，尽管看不清脸，但是身高和体型都与死者相符，纸箱上也验到了死者的指纹。

Reus认定的最大嫌疑人，死者的妹妹和她的男友，也很快就有了几近完美的不在场证明。当天晚上，在开啤酒的时候她男友的左手拇指的指甲不慎弄断，两人在晚上十二点十分急忙赶往医院，直到凌晨四点才离开医院回家。就医记录白纸黑字写的明明白白，医生护士也对这对小情侣印象颇深，她几乎是寸步不离地陪伴在自己男友的身边。

推断的死亡时间是在凌晨一点到三点，但是这段时间内两人都没有离开过医院，更别说驾车到几十公里外的公寓去杀人了。而且这对兄妹感情好是身边几乎所有人的共识，她没有理由要去杀掉自己留在这世界上唯一的亲人。

“这只能是自杀了。”  
第三天搜查结束后，警车上Hummels直接下了结论。

其实重案组上下差不多也是这个想法。福尔摩斯那句话怎么说的来着，排除一切不可能的，剩下的即使再不可能，那也是真相。唯一还可能存疑的地方只有死者自杀的真正原因，不过那就不属于他们的工作范围之内了。

结案之后，死者的妹妹很快取走了自己哥哥的遗物。她看上去情绪稳定了不少，还用淡淡的眼妆遮掩了一下红肿的眼睛，但是在接过遗物的时候手还是在明显地颤抖着。

“这就是全部的东西了，节哀顺变。”  
Toni对着表格确认了一遍后，不失温柔地对着紧咬着唇看上去快要哭了的女孩说道。

“谢谢你。”  
女孩的声音明显带着哭腔。  
“你很温柔呢，跟我哥哥很像。”

“谢谢夸奖。”

“我第一次见到你的时候就这么觉得了，如果只看背影的话我恍惚间还会觉得‘啊，原来我哥哥没死啊’……对不起，给你添麻烦了，就当是我的胡言乱语吧。”  
女孩露出一个非常勉强的笑容，然后朝着Toni深深鞠了一躬。  
“非常感谢你，警官。”

她看似平静地在重案组坐了一会，但等到男友之后，像是双腿支撑不住似的直接扑进他怀里小声啜泣了起来，走廊上几个去隔壁部门办事的普通市民纷纷投来了怜悯的目光。

“你不觉得她男友和她哥哥很像吗？”  
Reus突然凑到Toni耳边轻声说道。

“他戴着口罩，但是只看身高和体型的话确实挺像。”

“她和Lisa也挺像。”

“一个类型的女孩。”  
Toni有些无奈地说道  
“你想说什么？”

“保密。”  
Reus一脸警惕。

“行。”  
Toni哭笑不得，伸手捏了捏Reus气鼓鼓的脸颊。

“但是这个可以告诉你。我重新翻了翻她朋友的证言，找到了一些很有意思的东西。她曾经是Lisa的死忠粉，但是自从哥哥开始疯狂迷恋Lisa之后，便认为她抢走了哥哥的注意力——粉转黑，现在年轻人都是这么说的吧？”

“所以呢？”  
Toni心想你也没大到哪儿去。

“看。”  
Reus瞥了眼还抱在一起的那对小情侣。

女孩不知何时停止了哭泣，踮起脚在男友耳边说起了悄悄话。也许是想否定些什么，她突然摇了摇头，发绳上的小铃铛发出了清脆的叮咚声。


End file.
